Talk:Blacktide Den (mission)
When you fight General Kahyet does he sound like the foutune teller from factions? :Well, SHE is an old lady, just like the fortune teller. Maybe they used the same voice actress, or just gave the same acting directions to two different VAs. "Sound OLD for this character." Mujaki 18:05, 21 November 2006 (CST) It's crucial to keep Captain Besuz alive til team gets to General Kahyet or the game will not allow the group to finish.--Bane of Worlds 16:36, 5 November 2006 (CST) :And lamely enough, it's not even necessary to kill him to finish the mission. Only Kahyet must go, Besuz and the Grasps can remain alive. >< That's the hardest part of the mission imo, remembering where in blazes Besuz has run off to... 24.6.147.36 22:01, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::But... the enemies don't attack Besuz. I've tried to kill him off before and they just walk right past him. So I'm wondering why anyone would have trouble with him dying before the end...? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) The bonus text indicates the map has a 'blue path' on it. Who's got the map with the blue and yellow path? :What happened is someone updated the map without updating the text. You can go ahead and update the text to match the map. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 13:14, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Hmm I think if you stand way back and pull the grasps and the other guy, Khayet doesn't even get involved in the final battle. Then again maybe it was just a glitch or something. GW:1RV >< Mr. 142.59.188.81, your note is meaningless and pointless and does not belong in the article. As you can clearly see, the exact same information can be found under the Bonus heading, but it is worded much better, is in the correct place, and actually conforms to the rules of English grammar. Do not keep adding your note if it gets reverted. Entropy 19:43, 20 January 2007 (CST) Skale Stampede I bet the skale stampede will hurt in Hard Mode... Yaki 16:11, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Just make sure you aren't in their path. Watch them kill the Corsairs and then lure them with a longbow. This stampede consists of 3 groups afair. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 16:47, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :: That was... like awesome. I managed to be in their way... They went east, where I was hiding. Waited for them to focus on the corsairs, then I let Sousuke unleash his MS + SF. Ah, I Love wathcing those yellow numbers raise from their corpses (Heart of holy flame + chilling victory + mystic sweep) coupled with the red zeros (AoB + Stoneflash + Mystic Reg (and backup...)). Yaki 11:05, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::I just took them right on. One or two heroes died, nothing to worry about as the rest of the mission is so easy even in hard mode. -- (gem / talk) 19:36, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, it's really a joke compared to Jokanur Diggings >< Yaki 10:43, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Normal Mode: Hehe, a single Flame Trap wiped them all, except the boss. Yaki 10:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) : Another trick I did was go round the back of them to clear out the whole path after getting the bonus. You can pull them all in groups without any risk of them actually stampeding that way. --Leandriell Illaran 04:14, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::I like the approach of taking an alternate route to pull them before they can stampede. You may still have to pull and run a few times to get them apart, but it is a pretty safe way to clear them. The mobs seem to have the same peculiar (broken?) AI as the white mantle at the end of Sanctum Cay, where they'll follow a fixed distance, then turn back, but not go very far when they do turn back before stopping. ::I thought this mission in hard mode was harder than Jokanur Diggings. That, of course, isn't saying much. They're both easier than anything in Factions. Quizzical 20:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Ironfists Envoy in the beginning of the hard mode mission I killed the Envoy and his group. The Corsair Wizard accompanying him used mainly mesmer skills, but also Vampiric Touch multiple times. Need to check him again after completing the mission. -- (gem / talk) 18:29, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :They use Simple Thievery in hard mode. steals my AoB all the time.Yaki 02:53, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::Call me stupid. *hides under the bed* -- (gem / talk) 06:20, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::You're so stupid Gem. ;) Someone like you should have known you made a mistake even before you clicked the Save Page-button. And btw, get out of there! Haven't you heard of the big, green, slimy, man-eating monsters hiding in the shadows under your bed? :S Yaki 06:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::::xD See User talk:Gem#So you wanted to be called..... -- (gem / talk) 12:14, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Drunk Have added a line to explain that the scren effect of drunkard can be ignored by disabling post-processing effects. ~ Shamayim Araboth D/Mo20 Ridiculous bonus Anyone else think that the bonus here is ridiculous? You're trying to imitate corsairs and the bonus is to run away from your guide for no good reason, twice, making yourself even later than before. The bonus should have been "acting in character" or something like that, including drinking rum and choosing the right opinions in conversation to speak like a pirate. Could have been great. :) Issa Dabir 11:15, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Killing Kahyet does NOT finish the mission. Ok, this really made me mad. I did the bonus thing (hard enough when every mobs goes after my healers) and I finally get to Kahyet. I kill her just before the adds finish off my healer and start killing the rest of the party, but the mission did not end. I had a good 30 seconds before my party was dead and the mission still did not end. I don't know how to go about editing things but someone needs to change the thing that says "When you meet General Kahyet, she and Captain Besuz will become hostile, and you only need to kill Kahyet in order to complete the mission." Because this is not true. Ifandbut 00:12, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Well....................................................................that sucks. --DEATHWING 01:09, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I didn't kill Besuz, the mission ended just fine. I did kill both Grasps, but they're pitifully weak anyway. What 'adds' did you encounter? By the time you get to Khayet there shouldn't be any enemies for about a mile in every direction. 67.86.141.73 00:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::I just finished this today, and I killed Kahyet and the mission ended just fine. I believe one of the Grasps was dead, and the second was dying, but Besuz was definitely not even injured, and the mission ended. JtheE 20:29 10 January 2008 (EST) :::Leave Kahyet for last. She can take a while to kill, while Besuz and the grasps die pretty fast. Focusing fire on Kahyet to leave all the mobs alive and attacking for quite a while is how you can get into trouble on this mission; with the rest dead, Kahyet alone is easy to finish off. Quizzical 09:39, 9 June 2008 (UTC) PACMAN HAS NOT ONE PERSON NOTICED THE PAMAN ISLAND IT EVEN LOOKS LIKE HES EATING A DOT its soo obviou :lol. I see it now that you mention it, but there is no point in screaming in all caps --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Sunspear Quotes Even while in the corsair costume, henchmen will still shout sunspear battle quotes. It doesn't affect the mission, it's just weird. Has anyone else noticed this? 24.180.126.199 12:12, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Bug when u take odgen / vekk in your party, they dont get the corsair disguise :) Sk0Ne. | 16:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :When you take Zhed you don't get a disguise. This is mentioned above but not as a bug. This should either be one bug or one note, not half and half.[[User:Himm_Taeguk|'Himm Taeguk']] (''T''/ ) 16:29, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :: As I said my Vekk disguised normally when I did this coop in Hard Mode last time.--Ricky 16:33, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::In the page, it said Pyre shows up as a male corsair. I just finished this mission, he was definitely a Charr the whole time. Has anyone else had Pyre show up Charr? --JtheE 12:51 EST, 10-JAN-2008 ::It sounds like you managed to make a near wipe into a self-fulfilling prophecy. Cutscenes do tend to resurrect dead party members, though it's rather peculiar to only bring back one. Quizzical 03:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::I knew that cutscenes tended to resurrect, but this wasn't a traditional cutscene, it was just the little in-game dialog that happens in the pop-up windows. At first, I thought that Livia had been released and had reactivated her Rebirth skill, but when I checked, she was too far away to have done it and Rebirth was disabled. The only conclusion I came to was that Tahlkora's dialog resurrected her; I'm not complaining, I just found it odd and thought it was worth noting--Denali 22:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC). :Characters who have dialogue are always resurrected, as far as I know. This also applies to certain NPCs. Entropy ( ) 04:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Bonus I've always wondered... WHY do we need to kill the Rinkhal Monitors in this mission? What purpose does it serve to the story? Jarus 23:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I was wondering that about a few missions over the GW games. Although, sometimes the story falls short even on the primary parts of missions / quests. No idea. House_of_Furyan Any tips for the end with a Hero/Minion party (in normal) Is there any specific order the final fight should be dealt with in? I simply Crtl+clicked Kayhet, since i'd heard that killing her would finish the mission. We ended up getting slaughtered. Would it be more prudent to kill Besuz and/or the Grasps first? (*knows this question will seem noob-ish*) :It says on Kahyet's page that her whole group, including grasps, must be killed in order to complete mission. I never found this mission to be challenging by any way, so I recommend that you complete few quests / level up yourself and heroes a bit before going for this mission. You may also want to buy better armor from Blacktide Den. J Striker 07:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) WTH ::I was doing this mish with a couple buddies of mine and we were planning on masters. So we got the 1st 4 monitors but the 5th one was not there...Was this a glitch??? scythefromunder Where in - - - - ation Is it possible that this bit of dialogue changes with a user's chat filtering options? --◄mendel► 15:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, there's something like that somewhere else too, think it was that ambush by Titans in Hell's Precipice or something. Also, I think a Damned Cleric has some dialogue somewhere that ends up being censored due to the name. In any case, I KNOW there is a case of it somewhere else, just not sure where --Gimmethegepgun 15:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hell's Precipice. "Shith Mal Hacto!" first word gets changed. (T/ ) 19:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's the one. Oh yeah, I remember the Damned Cleric one! "I'm targeting ----ed Cleric!" --Gimmethegepgun 19:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) "Incoming" was changed. So this line needs to go I think "The Skree Griffons are now quite strong healers, and protected by Skree Warblers using "Incoming!", making the harpy groups the hardest of the mission." :It used to be that that last harpy group would drop on top of the player, creating a bit of chaos. If you just attacked stuff at random, the griffon would heal them, so it might take quite a while to kill anything. Focusing fire on the griffon could also take a while to kill it because of incoming. :While it wasn't the sort of thing that would wipe a good player who was ready for it, it could easily catch someone off guard the first time through. Without incoming making the healer harder to kill, I'm not sure if there's a need for the note at all. Quizzical 19:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Nope griffon is very easy to kill now--Relyk 01:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC)